Pentex
Pentex is a multi-national megacorporation, one of the largest in the world, which is also tainted by the Wyrm. Its main agenda is the spiritual, moral, and environmental corruption of the planet. It is the main tool on Earth of the Defiler Wyrm and one of the most implacable foes of the Garou. Overview Originally an oil and mining company, Pentex is now a holding company with a host of subsidiaries covering every industry. Its paper trails are labyrinthine and its directives subtle; few Garou are aware of its true nature, and fewer still have any idea how to combat it. Pentex has near limitless supernatural resources as well, employing Banes, Black Spiral Dancers, Fomori and, if the rumors are true, even a few Kindred in upper management positions. But while the corporation is certainly tainted, many of its operations further the Wyrm's goals without supernatural assistance through the standard practices of big business. Such schemes are perpetrated by normal humans who are "just doing their jobs," corrupted by nothing more than apathy and despair. History Pentex began its existence as Premium Oil, under a man named Jeremiah Lassater, in 1865. He was a ruthless bastard, imitating contemporaries such as Rockefeller, Morgan, and Reynolds. While personally inspecting a drilling site where several accidents had occurred, Lassater became trapped in an excavated tunnel. Years before, the Uktena had imprisoned a tremendous Bane there; now, the thing engaged Lassater in a psychic battle of wills. While the Wyrm-creature couldn't dominate Lassater, it was capable of killing him. Lassater bargained for his life, promising that the Wyrm minion could work through him to influence the development of Premium Oil. The creature agreed, and the company began its long, dark descent. Lassater shaped Premium into a powerful and wealthy corporation, capable of giving even Rockefeller's monolithic Standard Oil competition. But the old man couldn't maintain control over the giant he'd spawned. Gradually, Lassater cut himself off from the company, and after contracting syphilis, committed suicide. He left the reins of command to his son Jacob, an incompetent playboy. Apparently, the forces above weren't pleased; Jacob died in a yachting accident soon after. Colin Jenner, a major shareholder, followed Jacob as company president in 1913. He convinced other top shareholders to form a board of five directors to oversee the company. Jenner was himself influenced by the same Wyrm creature that had corrupted Lassater; he was mildly surprised to discover that several of the other board members also had dealings with the Wyrm. Jenner only lasted until 1917 when he died in a tragic, fiery automobile accident. Board member Fulton Clark replaced him; soon after, a pack of Black Spiral Dancers approached Clark about an alliance, explaining that he was Kinfolk and should help them out. Clark was no fool; he saw the advantage of such allies and gladly let several of the Spirals take over key positions. A similar partnership ensued with certain elements within the Sabbat in 1947, again at the behest of Clark, an act that put Harold Zettler on the board of directors. This was Clark's last action; he died in an oil fire while touring drilling sites in the Mediterranean. Peter Culliford was elected the new chairman, a position he still holds today. Pentex Subsidiaries * Alliance Industries * Ardus Enterprises, waste management, toxic and otherwise. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Avalon Incorporated, Toy manufacturer. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Circinus Brands, a major cigarette company. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Consolidex Worldwide, an international investment firm. "Top 21" company c. 1998. * Endron International, sizable and diverse oil company, with a direct lineage from Premium Oil. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. ** Atlas International: "Providers for Our Future". Privately-owned producer of "safe and efficient" nuclear energy. "Top 21" company c. 1993, absorbed into Endron in 1995. ** Easton Exploratory Energies, researchers into exploratory energies, and debunkers of safer alternatives like geothermal energy. ** Falcon Motors, producers of electric vehicles. * Harold and Harold Mining, Incorporated, a mining concern. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. Acquired by Endron after the "Peruvian mining incident." Soon to be Endron Mining. * Full Force Solutions, weapons manufacturer. * Gaia Research Company, an "independent" PR/research company Pentex uses to bolster claims of civic responsibility. * Good House International, paper manufacturers. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Hallahan Fishing Company, fishing and whaling company. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Herculean Firearms Incorporated, a handgun manufacturer. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * Herrick's, a US grocery and retail chain. "Top 21" company c. 1998. * Homogenity Incorporated, a gay conversion therapy organization. * Incognito, a chaotic group of dangerous hackers. * King Breweries and Distilleries, a beer and liquor company (technically the holding company). "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. ** AquaClear Foundation, a dynamic force for cleaning the waterways. ** Dragon Valley Vineyards, a California winery. ** King Breweries, the actual beer manufacturer for King. ** King Import Company, American distributor for European, Asian, and Caribbean beers. ** King Spirits, creator of distilled alcoholic beverages. ** Ruskaiya Distilleries, manufacturers of generic vodka. ** Ten Tickle Ales, a microbrewery. ** Thaw Beverages, manufacturers of seltzers, tonic water, and other mixers. * Magadon, Incorporated, major pharmaceutical company. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. . ** Aesop Research Company (ARC), a cosmetics and pharmaceutical animal testing company. "Top 21" company c. 1993. Acquired by Magadon. ** Autumn Health Management Systems, hospital and health care management. "Top 21" company c. 1998. Acquired by Magadon. ** Campesi Gerontological Research, providers of Anagath F45.6. ** General Health and Nutrition, a health store chain. ** PANACEA Pharmaceuticals, product development and testing. * Nastrum Enterprises, a missile and aircraft manufacturer. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. ** Mars Electronics, an electronics firm that sells exclusively to the military * NikNak Computing, electronics company. ** Deep Dive Games * Omni Television, a syndicated TV network. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * O'Tolley's: "The Family Place." International fast food franchise. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * PCP ("Politically Corrupt Productions"), an Icelanding video game company. ** Black Dog Game Factory, creators of dark roleplaying games. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. *** Death Lord Games, purchased to allow Black Dog to print OIL-based games under the Axes and Arcana imprint. * Pentagon industries * DT Defence Ltd. * Rainbow Incorporated, plastic and rubber manufacturers. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. * The RED Network, a 24/7 news and commentary network. . * Shade, Inc., a private intelligence company. * Siren Cosmetics, a cosmetics company. ** Pangloss Cosmetics * Slaughterhouse Video, a low budget horror movie producer. * Tellus Enterprises, a computer company, Tellus mostly produced video games until it acquired Sunburst. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. . ** Fatalistic, an elite freelance development house. ** Nightmare Engine Studios, an "independent" software development house. ** Sunburst Computers, a computer hardware company. "Top 21" company c. 1993, acquired by Tellus in 1997. . ** Tellus of Japan, formerly Japanese publisher Tetsumomo Studios. ** Wotan Studios, a Japanese studio under ToJ. * Vesuvius Incorporated, magazine and book publishers. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. ** POW Comics, comic company. * Young and Smith, Incorporated, major producer of food and hygienic products. "Top 21" company c. 1993-1998. Projects * Project Deepwater Financed by Technocracy * Project Odyssey (OD): Recruit Psychics. Led by Kiro Yamazaki, a servant of the Karnala, Urge of Desire. * Project Iliad (IL): Responsible for Genesis (Fomorach). They kidnap those seeking adventures and excitement to transform them into Fomori. They use Howling Insanities banes. * Project Lycaon: Create Mockery Breeds. Overtaken by Frederick Appleton, a Yeren himself. * Section 12: They try to cure/spread Lycanthropy. * Project Aeneid: Combine Iliad and Odyssey. Gallery Pentexart.png|Art by Steve Prescott Pentexconsumer.jpg|A Pentex consumer Endronsecurityteam_.jpg|''Endron Security Team'' Rage card. Art by Sasha Petersen Pentex.executive.and.limousine.jpg|''Pentex Executive And Limousine'' Rage card. Art by Scott Fischer Pentex.forestry.team.jpg|''Pentex Forestry Team'' Rage card. Art by SCAR Pentex.headquarters.jpg|''Pentex Headquarters'' Rage card. Art by Brian LeBlanc PentexFacility.jpg|Pentex Medical PentexHunt.jpg|Pentex Control Pentex_Subsidiaries_Cover.jpg References * * de:Pentex * Category:Wyrm Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Companies (WOD)